Chaos
by dreamer789
Summary: How is it like to be trapped forever? To be with someone who's sanity is being...drained like everyone else's life.


Hi dear readers, this fic is like a totally original AU story

I made up a storyline how all the smashers met and stuff. Anyway, I don't' have SSBB so this is SSBM, if I write another SSB fic, I'll try to add some SSBB characters.

Now to stop wasting your time, here's the story.

* * *

**Chaos**

Every smasher that been there were peacefully living in their own world until suddenly Crazy hand destroyed their world, every single one of them, none of them survived so Master hand used their remainings and put them into another body which is exactly like their original but unfortunately Master hand didn't do that to help, he was the one who told Crazy hand to destroy their world. Why didn't he do it himself? Because he didn't want the smashers to turn against him, he just wanted to trick them then make them go crazy and it will be chaos and fights day and night.

He made their bodies to do only attacks and nothing more, so it's harder for them to carry out a normal daily duty and he also added a Smash Badge, called SB for short. The SB was a little bagde stitched in their bodies so they can set it to "Traveling" So they can travel to other stages. "Training" This was only used when there are only 2 smashers, you can make more smashers appear by choosing an option in the SB.

And there are many other options and other smashers can set the option for him or her.

Everyone asked why did every move had to be an attack and the SBs option were all about fighting and melee Master hand told them "That's because this world I brought you to is the world of Smash and the technology here can't make peace but I want peace that's why I saved all of the ones I could save and I'm trying to find a way to make everything the way you want so you can do things that you could do before." Everyone believed him, he was like their god, he saved them or so they thought.

The smashers lived on stages, they couldn't lay down to sleep only sit, kneel or be in a squashed position, they still needed food so they used their SBs to make food appear. They tried living their lives normally and suceeded, except for Mario's cousin, Dr. Mario. **(AN: I know that Dr. Mario is Mario himself but hey, I like to imagine things that way. I'm a child with crazy imagination)**

Everyone became like a family, Kirby is Jigglypuff's and Pikachu's older brother.  
Samus and Captain Falcon are a bounty hunter couple, Zelda and Link are like a married couple and Young Link is like their son thought he's actually Link himself.

**…****One day in Ness's stage, Eagleland, Onnet.**

Ness stood in one of the tree meditating then Dr. Mario suddenly jumped right in front of him"Hey-a-Ness, what is-a-up?"

"WOAH!! Oh, phew hey there Doc. what brings you here?" He said smiling.

"I'm-a-looking for a hospital to work in." Ness gave him a weird look. "Uh, I know that it's not easy for us to forget about our lives back in our home but uh…Doctor…we're in just a stage for fighting but also just a shelter. The hospital is only a background."

"Nonsense, nonsense."

"What?"

"I'm-a-sure that Master-a-hand is playing a prank on us. Soon he'll tell us that our world is alright and we'll go back."

"Doctor, are you ok? We've been living here for a year, there's no way that it's a prank plus we are not in our own body." Ness's eyes had a bit of tears, he missed his mom, dad, everyone that he loved. It was hard to accept that he lost them even for a year but he had to move on.

"NO! We're-a-gonna go-a-back!" Mario yelled and Ness couldn't fight his tears anymore, talking about going back just made him want to go back more"...I want to go back...I hate this place..."

"So let's-a-go and tell-a-Master hand to send-a-us back." He kicked him and set his Smash Badge on traveling.

"Mario, you're losing your sanity!" He set the SB to training.

"NO! It's you!" This time Dr. Mario set his own to 99 stock and Ness's to stamina. "TAKE-A-THIS!" He shot a pill.

"That's the last straw!" Ness used PK fire and used the bat to hit him and Dr. Mario fell and a car came and hit him sending him to Hyrule castle.

**Hyrule castle**

_"Ugh...that little son of a bitch must have set my SB to traveling."_ He checked his SB and whaddaya know? It's true, he did it while Dr. Mario was on fire.

"Doctor?" Zelda jumped up from the part below the stage.

"Hey-a-Zelda. We're going back to our own-a-home aren't-a-we?"

"W-what?"

"What's-a-wrong? I said 'We're going back home aren't-a-we?'"

"...Doctor...we've been living here for a year...there's no way that we're gonna live our lives normally like before."

"WE ARE!! You're-a-just like-a-Ness!" He shouted angrily and smashed her with a fireball.

"OW!! What's wrong with you?!"

"FIGHT ME, BITCH!"

"NO! You're losing your sanity!"

"Shut up!" He hit her again with a fireball and Zelda rapidly approached and set his SB to traveling and kicked him into the air then she quickly transformed into Sheik and kicked him out of the stage to Final Destination.

**Final Destination**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed in frustration "MASTER HAND!!"

"I know...I was watching everything..." He heard Master hand's voice echo.

"W-where are you?"

"Right here." He slowly became visible and approached to Dr. Mario.

"It's true isn't it? You're gonna send us back!! I need to cure sick people!"

"Mario, there's no more people. This is the only world that exists now."

"NO!" He jumped up to hit him but Master hand used his finger and poked him sending him flying to Great Bay "Mwahahahahahahaha! Everything's going well, soon everyone will fight!"

**Great Bay**

Dr. Mario lied on the ground like if he was dead "Wassup doc? Forgot to set your SB to melee?" Young Link jumped off the turtle and kneeled down next to him.

Dr. Mario stood up without taking his sigh of Link "..."

"...Doc? Are you feeling alright?"

"Everyone is against me..."

"What?"

"You are also gonna fight me aren't you?!" He suddenly grabbed Young Link's SB.

"W-what are you gonna do?!"

"THIS!" He started pulling it.

"AAAAAH!! Since when can you move your arm that way?! AAAAAAAAAAH!!" He pulled it off and Young Link suddenly fell to the ground and vanished in thin air. "Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He spitted on the ground were Young Link died and slowly walked to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

"I have the power to move normally now! TO KILL!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed hysterically and twitching, he was clearly losing his sanity.  
Peach stood on the otherside and heard everything.

_"...Is that...is that how Young Link disappeared?" _She shook her head and quickly ran to Hyrule Castle.

Mario heard her footsteps_ "...I knew that Peach was there..."_

How did Dr. Mario get the power to move like he normally did? Is Mario gonna kill her too?

TBC...

* * *

...I guess it's the best drama story I made so far...I suck at description you know, I'm a plain and simple person with a crazy imagination.


End file.
